


Forbidden Queen.

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Había muchas cosas que a Draco le llamaban la atención de su novia, una de ellas, era la capacidad de ser misteriosa sin siquiera proponérselo, había un secreto que jamás decía, pero él mismo dudaba que ella misma fuese consciente de ello.





	Forbidden Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.
> 
> Este One-Shot es parte del Drinny-Con 2018, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way"

Había muchas cosas que a Draco le llamaban la atención de su novia, una de ellas, era la capacidad de ser misteriosa sin siquiera proponérselo, había un secreto que jamás decía, pero él mismo dudaba que ella misma fuese consciente de ello.

El día era completamente gris, una gran nevada estaba anunciada desde hacía días, Draco se giró a ver a su novia que salía de la ducha, esa mujer lo volvía loco, quizás por su extrañeza, que aunque ella aseguraba que no lo era, para el resto del mundo sí, a él le gustaba pensar que ella era especial, más que extraña, bueno, era un poco extraña desde el momento en que aceptó su invitación a salir, a pesar de que no se llevaban bien.

Hacía un año y medio, en medio de una discusión entre ellos, él pronunció las palabras que creyó jamás diría enfrente de alguien más, y mucho menos de ella _« ¿Quieres salir conmigo?__»_ Se escuchó pronunciar, ella se había quedado callada un minuto, con clara sorpresa, pero al final sonrió y aceptó salir con él; la velada había sido maravillosa, habían discutido por trivialidades, como siempre, pero cuando la dejó en su puerta, ella lo invitó a pasar, las cosas habían comenzado ahí.

—Tienes que llevar abrigo, se ve que la nevada será digna de una película –sonrió él.

—No creo que haga mucho frío, si llevo abrigo moriré de calor.

—Ginny –la reprendió.

—Draco –sonrió ella, avanzando hasta él para besarlo –no creo que quieras que tu novia muera cocinada en su propio calor.

Él no alegó, ella tenía una temperatura bastante alta, era demasiado extraño escucharla decir «_tengo frío», _porque nunca lo tenía, era normal verla pasearse en pleno invierno en playeras cortas, y al tocarla, estaba tan tibia como si hubiese estado en casa, acurrucada.

—Te veré después –comentó ella, besando la mejilla de su novio.

—Claro –sonrió.

Draco observó a su novia salir por la puerta principal, con un suéter ligero y su cabello pelirrojo liso, como casi siempre lo llevaba, suspiró y entró a la ducha, ahora era su turno de arreglarse para el trabajo.

—W—

La joven pelirroja avanzó a paso normal rumbo a la parada de autobús para dirigirse al trabajo, por lo regular nunca llegaba tarde, así que tenía tiempo de dedicarse a observar a su alrededor, no a las personas, sino a la naturaleza debajo de esas capas de hielo.

Cuando bajó del autobús en la parada que estaba a dos calles de su trabajo estaba aún a tiempo, tenía 15 minutos antes de su entrada, así que se dedicó a observar las pequeñas ramas de los arboles calentarse bajo la escarcha que les mantenía de alguna manera, vivos.

Sonrió alegre, bajó la vista hasta el hombre que estaba en contra calle observándola atentamente, no tenía una vestimenta normal, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera de algodón sin mangas, era muy extraño que estuviese tan primaveral en pleno invierno, algo en ella le hizo estremecerse, así que aunque aún tenía tiempo, decidió marcharse al trabajo, ahí estaría segura.

—M—

Draco se colocó su abrigo y su bufanda para calentarse en el frío exterior, se giró a cerrar la puerta con llave y cuando se giró, un extraño hombre le observaba desde el otro lado de la acera, no le hubiese llamado la atención de estar vestido de acuerdo al clima, pero… ¿tan primaveral en pleno invierno? Ni siquiera Ginevra se atrevía a tanto, se acomodó su guante y avanzó hasta su automóvil, se le había hecho tarde para ir al trabajo y aunque no quería irse por ese extraño hombre, tuvo que hacerlo.

Draco entró a la oficina, apresurado, hacía quince minutos había iniciado su junta, y no podía perder más tiempo, así que se despojó de todo en la misma sala de juntas, les sonrió a los hombres, y a través de las paredes de cristal observó a su novia, que veía con preocupación algo por la ventana.

—Lamento la tardanza –se disculpó deshaciéndose de los guantes para poder quitarse el abrigo y la bufanda.

—No se preocupe señor Malfoy, por favor, comience con la presentación.

—W—

Ginny observó a otro hombre diferente al que había visto por la mañana, pero supo que estaba con el otro porque vestía tan primaveral como el anterior hombre, suspiró, no sabía si tenía o no que sentirse temerosa, sabía que la estaban observando y no sabía cómo interpretar ese sentimiento que tenía, era una mezcla de emociones, tan única como la que tenía cada que Draco estaba cerca o la observaba.

Observó sobre su hombro y notó que el rubio ya estaba en la sala de juntas, exponiendo lo que anoche le había explicado a ella, pero aun así, le observaba preocupado por su expresión corporal, sonrió, amaba a ese hombre, quizás por la facilidad que tenía para leerla por completo.

—Ese hombre está loco –murmuró su compañera Luna –está haciendo demasiado frío para que paseen así vestidos.

—Quizás perdieron una apuesta –se giró ella.

—Sí, posiblemente –sonrió Luna y regresó a su trabajo.

La joven pelirroja levantó la vista cuando alguien la sujetó del hombre, le sonrió a su novio, que le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera a su oficina, ella tomó sus cosas y lo siguió, la mayoría de las parejas habrían aprovechado que la oficina del rubio era la única que no tenía paredes de cristal, pero ellos eran muy alejados a una pareja normal.

—Sí ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –sonrió ella.

—Bueno, quería saber si todo estaba bien cuando saliste de casa.

—Bien ¿en qué forma?

—Bueno –dudo él –ya sabes ¿no había un lunático afuera vestido primaveralmente?

—Fuera de casa no, pero… hay un sujeto fuera del edificio con esas características.

—Haré que el guardia de seguridad se asegure de que todo esté bien –sonrió.

—Claro ¿no hay nada más que tratar? –inquirió.

—No…

—Bien –se alejó de él y salió de la puerta.

—&—

El hombre observó a su alrededor, todo estaba demasiado extraño para él, todo estaba gris, sin que nada brillara, no le gustaba, el aire, el mundo a su alrededor no le agradaba para nada, no entendía como ella podía seguirlo, observó a través de la ventana, la pelirroja seguía observándolo, con demasiado interés, quiso sonreírle, pero podría morir si lo hacía.

—Neville –escuchó a alguien a sus espaldas –ya sé dónde vive, está con un hombre, un humano.

—No es de extrañarse, vive en este lugar –murmuró.

—Tenemos que actuar pronto, o será muy tarde.

—Lo sé, la abordaré pronto, lo prometo.

—No tiene que pasar de esta semana.

Neville se alejó del lugar cuando vio a un hombre acercarse a él, así que lo mejor era reunirse con ella en otro lugar, uno más solitario, primero tenían que asegurarse de que esa pelirroja fuese a quien estaba buscando.

—W—

Ginny caminó tranquila, había rechazado a Draco cuando se ofreció a llevarla, nadie en el lugar sabía de su relación, por alguna extraña razón, ella no se sentía tan cómoda compartiendo su vida con los demás compañeros de la oficina.

Se detuvo a mitad del jardín trasero de su casa, algo rojo y peludo estaba tirado frente a ella a unos buenos pasos, se acercó al darse cuenta de que era un pequeño zorro rojo, estaba casi congelado, se acercó apresurada, sujetó al pequeño animal que no se negó a dejarse cargar, cosa que le llamó la atención, acarició el hermoso pelaje del animal y sonrió.

—Tranquilo, voy a ayudarte, vas a estar bien.

Caminó hasta su casa, con el pequeño animal hasta la casa, pero cuando llegó hasta el interior, el pequeño zorrito ya estaba mejor, sonrió, no le sorprendía que algo así pasara, por lo regular, tenía esa suerte con los animales.

Levantó la vista cuando escuchó un ruido de nuevo en el pasillo, colocó al zorro en su abrigo sobre el sillón y encendió la chimenea para que se calentara mejor, avanzó hasta dónde provenía el ruido.

—M—

Draco abrió la puerta principal de la casa, se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda, entró a la sala para ser bien recibido por el calor de la chimenea, sonrió feliz para saludar a su novia, pero la encontró sentada a la mesa con tres hombres vestidos primaveralmente, se quedó quieto ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Un secuestro? ¿Una extorción?

—Ginny –susurró.

—Hola, Draco –saludó en un tono neutro.

—Puedo… ¿qué está ocurriendo cariño?

Un hombre se puso de pie, avanzó hasta él, con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a golpearlo, pero otro de los hombres le dijo que se detuviera, así que lo dejó por la paz.

—Yo no… estoy segura de lo que estás diciendo sea real.

—Sabe que lo es –contestó el hombre sin mirarla –la pequeña criatura en su sofá lo demuestra.

—Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Usted es conocida como la Reina Prohibida, cuando nació, la familia real estaba en su mejor momento, o eso era lo que todos creíamos, sufrimos un gran golpe de estado, así que como lo sabrá, usted y todos los miembros de la familia real estaban en riesgo, pero su padre le pidió a mi padre que la trajera aquí, desafortunadamente fue la única sobreviviente, por eso la hemos venido a buscar, nosotros la necesitamos.

Ginny observó a Draco, que no entendía mucho más de lo que ella lo hacía, pero ninguno dijo nada, se miraron un momento.

—Dime ¿puedes explicarme que ocurre?

—No puede hablarle así –el hombre que se había acercado a él de forma disimulada, hizo que bajara la cabeza –o tendremos que matarlo.

—No –Ginny se puso de pie y fue hasta él.

—No su alteza –murmuró el hombre que aún estaba sentado a la mesa –él no puede acompañarle de vuelta a casa.

—Siempre supe que no encajaba aquí –murmuró ella.

—Será complicado recuperar su lugar, pero lo haremos, es la Reina legítima.

—W—

Ginny observó a Draco una vez y le habían explicado lo mismo que a ella, el resumen era sencillo:

Había un mundo a donde ella pertenecía, era un hada, pero no cualquier hada, sino que la misma «_Reina Prohibida» _a los pocos meses de que ella había nacido, los hermanos de su madre, decidieron que la corona estaría mejor sobre sus cabezas, así que… habían atacado a los miembros de la familia real, y para que sobreviviera, su padre la había enviado con los humanos, y ahora era momento de regresar a casa, sin Draco.

El rubio suspiró, acarició la mejilla de su novia y sonrió.

—Voy a extrañarte –la besó.

—Yo a ti –admitió.

—Sé que hay más de por medio, o no te dejaría marchar.

—Te amo.

—Yo a ti –admitió él.

Ginny observó al hombre que amaba perderse entre los demás, mientras ella se alejaba rumbo a su legítimo lugar, a pesar de que quería llevarlo con él, no podía, no debía, las hadas y los humanos, nunca se mezclaban.


End file.
